The Emancipation of My Thoughts: Naruto
by MoiraCalhounx1377
Summary: Finally, I get to emancipate my thoughts on all things Naruto related! Well, this is my collection of poems, mostly free verse, and drabble about Naruto. Beware--I am a major lover of cheese, sap, and corn. LOL... Enjoy!
1. Heart of Gold: Naruto

**_This is the first poem in my _Emancipation of My Thoughts: Naruto_ series. To explain this whole thing a little better, what I'm going to be doing is writing poems (usually free verse) and drabble for each of the _Naruto_ characters or for an event, idea, etc. in _Naruto_. I personally don't have any use in posting this series here other than to, obviously, emancipate my thoughts, so I don't expect much from you readers. Reviews, as always, are welcome, but there are so many ways to write poetry and/or drabble that I can't help but think that all of them are right, and therefore don't feel the need for feedback. Thanks anyways, though...and if you didn't like this poem, please still take a look at some of the others!! They're actually all pretty different. Also, I really hate that this format is forcing me to have everything double-spaced!! The dashes are where the stanzas are supposed to end and there's supposed to be a space. This document format thing is not letting me just press enter, but I really feel like the poem's not the same without the stanzas... : )_**

_**--MC**_

* * *

**HEART OF GOLD**

**--**

Who have we to thank

For making you who you are?

What have we to appreciate

For making you what you are?

--

It seems as though everyone,

At some point in their life,

Goes through that darkness

Enters that place of incarceration.

But not everyone comes out.

--

What is it that frees you

And lets you be who you are?

Who is it that emancipates you

And lets you be happy and loved?

--

Because once you are freed,

There is no going back.

The world is a better place

When you're no longer alone

When you are emancipated—

--

And as time goes on

You can't help but

Emancipate other people,

Paying it forward,

Making the world a better place.

And they, in turn,

Emancipate other people,

Pay it forward,

Make the world a better place.

--

The numbers rack up.

Do you know where it started?

Do you know where it will end?

Do you know what we see

When we look into the

Azure blueness of your eyes?

Do you know how many lives

You've changed?

Do you know how many lives

You've saved?

--

Your existence extends celestially

And it may be hard, or impossible

For you to believe

But in worlds parallel to your own

There are those of us

Whose lives have been changed

Whose lives have been saved

By the truth of you.

--

Yet there is one

Who was right in front of your eyes.

There is one

Whom you couldn't seem to save.

There is one

Who is still shrouded in the darkness.

--

Perhaps that's what it all is.

That's the theme of the story,

The lesson we've learned,

The ultimate purpose of your existence.

We may never know.

All we know for sure

Is that your heart of gold

Will lead you to your dreams.

* * *

**_If you are scared of sap, cheese, or corn, please do not read on. Oh, who am I kidding, read on, no matter what!! Come on, press the next chapter button or whatever!! lol._**

_**--MC**_


	2. Into the Darkness: Sasuke

_**I'm rather proud of this piece of drabble, first of all because I think I got all the details right from the anime, and because it's just awesome!! It was also kind of hard to write because it's present tense first person narration from Sasuke's point of view. So had to pretend I was Sasuke...which was difficult, not only because he's a boy and I'm a girl. Lol.**_

_**--MC**_

* * *

**INTO THE DARKNESS**

The rain falls around my shoulders in an icy cascade, and its coldness penetrates my skin and shoots straight to the marrow of my bones and the depths of my heart. Bowing my head, I watch the hiate-ate slide from my forehead and fall, almost in slow motion, to the ground. The metal plate clinks against the stone I am standing on, and it lands face up, next to Naruto's head.

A slash runs through the symbol of the Leaf Village.

I feel my heart clench. Suddenly my left shoulder throbs with a fiery pain, made even more agonizing by its contrast with my coldness. Grabbing my shoulder doesn't help, and I sink to my knees on the wet, icy stone and feel myself hack out blood.

It leaves a metallic taste in my mouth as I am hunched over, my face so close to Naruto's that I can sense how peaceful he is in his state of unconsciousness. Rainwater runs off of the bridge of my nose and drips with empty clinks against his headband. The sound stands out oddly against the steady patter of the rain all around me.

My shoulder continues to throb to the beat of my heart, which is so slow that I have to wait to feel each thump. Ignoring the pain, I tear my gaze away from Naruto and straighten up. I am still clutching my shoulder, and I can feel the coldness of my own hand against it through the fabric of my shirt.

I gather up power in my legs and spring away, towards the forest, and walk a few steps in, dragging my feet. That last jump takes everything away. One foot in front of the other. Now every step forward takes me on a journey inside.

Left foot. "_That's my boy."_

Right foot. "_I'll let you in on a secret. When we're alone and no one's around, the only one he can talk about is you."_

Left foot. "_I will always be there for you, even if it is just as an obstacle for you to overcome."_

Right foot. "_Like me, you, Sasuke, may be one of the people who can use the Mangekyou Sharingan."_

I want to turn back to see how far I've gone, but I can't.

Right foot. "_But there is a catch. You have to take the life of your best friend."_

I stop and feel the urge to look over my shoulder, but I don't. The rain is stopping and I know I've come further than I thought I had. Turning my head to the sky, I see the clouds parting and the azure sky peeking out. Such a perfect shade of blue…it reminds me of something I can't put my finger on.

Something in me longs to have this coldness wiped away by the golden-yellow rays of the sun and the azure blue sky. Something in me longs to feel the warmth of sunlight. I lower my head and let the darkness blacken my eyes.

_I will acquire that power, but not the way you want me to. If I am to surpass you, I will do it my own way._

I turn myself to the path in front of me. I can feel the rays of the sun leaking out from the heavy layer of clouds, but I don't let myself turn around. Instead, I let my steady footfalls fill the silence in my head as I tread further into the forest, leaving the meager light behind. Soon the shadows of the trees envelop me.

There is no other path—yet a thousand of them branch in every different direction, snaking through the trees.

Every step forward is a step into the darkness.

* * *

_**Indeed…okay IDK. **_

_**--MC**_


	3. Remembrance: Kimimaro

_**Here's a much shorter poem. It was kind of funny because I wanted to try to do a rhyming poem, but I couldn't get the rhymes right. But then it turned out that some of the words I wasn't trying to rhyme rhymed anyways. I don't know. Lol.**_

_**--MC**_

* * *

**REMEMBRANCE**

--

When we die

Who will remember us?

There has to be someone

Who will do their best

To let each of us know

That we are not alone.

--

But what if

It was all just a lie?

Something you can't control

Takes over, ruins your life

Your purpose is gone

And once again, you are alone.

--

And doesn't it

Spoil life to die in vain?

What was all of that for

The hurt, darkness and pain?

Nothing lasts forever

But you will be remembered.

* * *

_**Okay, now that I look at it again, it **_**doesn't **_**rhyme. Whatever, who cares…. : - )**_

_**--MC**_


	4. Flying Free: Neji

_**I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy in other parts of my life…lol, well here's the next installment for EOMT: Naruto. Beware of my extreme attachment to and infatuation with Neji. Plus he's my celestial twin. Don't ask. :-) **_

_**--MC**_

* * *

**FLYING FREE**

**--**

There are some things we cannot control

There are some things that define who we are

Yet we still cannot control them.

And the thought of these things

Leaves you destined for nowhere but

That dark place, where your heart is caged.

--

What is this life other than

A journey in which we are

"Swept along in the inescapable current

of destiny," which flows along,

Deciding everything for you,

Leaving nothing for you to change?

--

I know what it feels like

To be in a dark and lonely place,

Where you know, you just know

That there is nothing for you in this world

Except for a fate you cannot escape.

I know how hard it is.

--

But things can happen to change you,

Because, of course, people change,

Things change, and you can change.

And you learn that you can change destiny.

You know that you can change fate.

You know that you make and follow your own dreams.

--

Knowing that lifts you up

Emancipates you, frees you

And no longer are you a bird

Trapped, caged behind bars.

You are the bird who is soaring,

Flying, breaking free.

--

Because what is life other than

A journey where we decide each footstep

Follow each dream, because "People with dreams

are the ones who are truly strong."

Under a sky of blue and a sun of gold

You are a bird, flying free.

* * *

_**Up next…drabble!!! D-d-d-d-d-d…..okay I don't know. Lol.**_

_**--MC**_


	5. Broken Heart: Sakura

_**I know this is kind of long to be considered "drabble," but I have a tendency to get…carried away. And hey, it's only one page on Microsoft Word!! Lol.**_

_**--MC**_

* * *

**BROKEN HEART**

I watched Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Neji, and Naruto dash off into the distance, and I could feel my heart breaking all over again. I hadn't had much time to think between last night and now, but with Lee standing there and the silent wind sweeping around me, it all crashed down on me.

I knew I was guilty. I had been the last one he'd seen before walking away; I had been his last chance to turn around, I had been the last person who could have turned him around. I felt sick inside, knowing nothing I said had been able to stop him. I was disgusted with him, with everyone, but mostly with myself. Closing my eyes, I could picture him in my mind's eye at that moment, his beautiful face, the light behind his black eyes driving him towards his goal. When I opened my eyes again and stared into the distance, I could see Naruto's goal; glancing at the boy on crutches beside me, I could envision Lee's goal, as well.

And I was disgusted with myself because I knew that my goal had only been to win his heart. And while everyone around me, including him, had the determination to reach their goals, nothing I had done or said had been able to bring me any closer to mine.

My mind raced far back into my memories, and snippets of my life with him flashed in front of me. Suddenly I felt foolish for devoting so much of my life to him. I should have had a dream in sight that no one could deter me from, like he did. But when our dreams collided, there was no question as to whose would prevail. And now I could see that his determination was one of the reasons I loved him.

Love. What did it really mean? Through all these years, I had pined for him and tried to get him, made my love apparent in every way—yet none of it seemed to affect him. Was I really so insignificant that I could hardly make an impression in his existence? No. Having been born as a human being, I knew that love was as strong a force as anything.

Yet he had still been able to resist it. Ambition, apparently, was stronger than love. But did it not matter to him that he was shattering my heart into a million pieces? I knew I was still young, but what I knew what felt for him was more than a schoolgirl crush. So how could he not feel it? And was he so unfeeling that he couldn't see how much he was hurting me?

"Thank you." That was what he had last said to me. He had thanked me. Some of the things I had done must have made an impression on him, or else he wouldn't have said that.

Then it hit me.

I was the one who had made him leave.

And it all came back to guilt again, full circle. I could feel the hot tears welling up in my eyes; my vision was blurring. It was because of me that he had decided he didn't want to stay in this village anymore. He wanted only to achieve his goal, and I was the one who was holding him back. When he saw that leaving me would mean leaving his incarcerations, of course he had known that he had to go. I had made the decision for him

And that was why he had said thank you.

The tears froze in my eyes. I could feel the broken shards of my heart ice over. So this was how it was going to be. I knew how hard it would be for him to abandon his goal; he was showering the same pain on me.

But I would be the better person. When it's the right thing to do, there are some things you have to let go of. The tears in my eyes seemed to dissipate into thin air. I gazed into the distance, over the horizon, in the direction that Naruto had gone.

"Thank you." That was what he had last said to me, before he left me to rot with my broken heart. But I knew in my heart, however much shattered, that I knew better than to let a broken heart ruin me.

_No, _I thought. I _thank _you, _Sasuke, for opening my eyes._

* * *

_**Okay, maybe, yes, this is did not happen and is not ever going to happen, but this is what should have happened. If Sakura had been more than who she is…not that who she is is all that bad. : - )**_

_**--MC**_


	6. Those Who Are Truly Strong: Sasuke

_**This is Sasuke's poem…Don't ask why he gets a poem when he already got a drabble. Or why it's so long. Or so corny. I just started writing and this is how it turned out. )**_

_**--MC**_

* * *

**THOSE WHO ARE TRULY STRONG **

--

Life is not fair

Life is not just

Life doesn't listen when you ask.

It deals you

What seems like

More than your share of relentless pain.

--

Always, always

It seems to be against you

Building you up

Just to knock you down

Snatching at remains of hope you never had

--

Why, you ask

Why me, why me?

Little do you know

There are people out there

Going through the same agony.

--

Life has turned you

Into a cynical aloof coldness

Retreating from the

Warm gifts of someone

Who might just be able to help.

--

The flame of joy

Of hope, of love

Has been snuffed out

By a cold, unforgiving choice

Not to hope

--

Vindication, in your eyes

Is the only answer

The only way

You can put yourself

At peace

--

We might not understand

But we can see

What you're going through

If only you would trust

The goodwill of those who are free.

--

Life has thrown at some people

None less than

Pain of the same scale as yours

Pain of even greater a scale than yours

And look at who they are.

--

They still hold on

To a sliver of hope

They divide it for good

Though they never had much

They find balance and happiness

--

They know the truth

That letting go

That _forgiving_

Gives a greater sense of satisfaction

Than revenge ever could.

--

Life is not fair

Life is not just

Life doesn't listen when you ask

It deals you

What seems like

More than your share of relentless pain

--

Yeah, you could give up

You can hate and abhor

You can be cold and impenetrable

You can seek revenge

You can lose hope

--

But wouldn't you rather keep trying

Rather smile and love

Rather be happy and free

Rather forgive

Rather hold on to that sliver of hope?

--

Life is not fair

Life is not just

Life doesn't listen when you ask

But you just

Have to learn

To forgive life and go on

--

Those who are truly strong

Know that you must never give up

Those who are truly strong

Know that you must always forgive

Those who are truly strong

Know that you must keep loving

--

Those who forgive

Those who keep going

Those who keep loving

Those who hold onto hope

Those are the ones who are truly strong.

* * *

_**Hopefully that didn't put you to sleep…or make you choke. Corn is very easy to choke on…!! Lol.**_

_**--MC**_


End file.
